


Tom & Tord meet The Super Sons

by JJAquarius



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, Eddsworld, Super Sons
Genre: Crime Fighting, Gay Sex, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJAquarius/pseuds/JJAquarius
Summary: Tom & Tord are undeniable lovers, they turn the entire world on it's head and pull off the greatest schemes and tricks together. They were meant for one another. But when Tord confesses to Tom that he's going to war in four years, things spiral out of control. Especially when they have a duo of superhero children invading their privacy?!!!





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tom & Tord meet the duo of Damien and Jon, things go badly, quick.

Tord sat in class, tapping his pencil against his notebook to the beat of a song stuck in his head. He stared out of the window, thinking about Tom. He assumed the younger boy had detention again, and today happened to be detention day. How would he get him out this time? The teacher on duty always found out, but couldn’t track him down after Tord rescued him.

The thought made the 16-year-old smile.

He pressed his chin into his palm, dreaming up ways to smuggle Tom out. Then it finally came to him, screaming his name. He was sitting in the detention room right now, right? He just had to stay behind and talk to the teacher on duty.

Today happened to be the teacher everyone knew was gay and desperate for some attention on his dick. Tord could get his attention - offer to give him head, maybe a little sex - and in the meantime, while he was distracted, Tom could sneak out. Just as his devious plan came to an end, the bell rang.

Everyone left, but Tord stayed behind. The lanky male hid in one of the room closets that the teachers kept their shit in. He watched through the small slits in the door as the professor left, and the gay one strolled in. Behind him, about a dozen kids waddled along, following him like a mother duck and its children. At the end of the line was Tom. He was shorter compared to the rest of the kids, about shoulder height to the majority of them.

Tord gracefully made his way out of the closet as the detention manager turned his back. He strolled over to Tom, whispering in his ear, “You know what to do.” The blue-hooded male nodded and sat down, pretending to work on something. Tord fluffed his devil-horned hair and plodded up to the front desk, “Ah, Wulf, good to see you.” The Norwegian cooed, a certain kind of charm in his voice. “What are you doing here, Tord.” He grumbled, trying to act all vicious. Everyone knew he was just another pussy.

Tord pressed his hands into the desk, leaning in and giving the teacher a sickeningly sweet grin, sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight. His voice dropped to a whisper, “Well, thought I could do you a little favour.~” This got the professor’s attention. He raised his head slowly, turning to Tord, “You can’t be talking about that here-”  
“Why, yes I can!” Tord interrupted, “I’d love to help you with your needs. Why else would I stay behind?” The older male blushed and turned back, “It’s illegal.”  
“Nothing’s illegal with me, sweetheart.” Tord gently raised his leg off the ground, rocking back and forth on his right, “I’ll keep it a secret.” He teased. Wulf seemed to blush, before turning back to Tord, “Well, fine.” They slowly left the classroom and headed for a nearby janitor’s closet, where they locked themselves in.

Tord prayed that Tom had picked up on the message. He was actually revolted by this big, sweaty man, but he needed to get his boyfriend out of that shitty situation so they could go to the movies with Edd and Matt. As Tord dropped to his knees, the older male started undoing his belt. Just before they were able to get going, Tord heard feet pounding against the ground at a blazingly fast speed. Just then, Tord leaned back and off to the side, starting to retch. The large man in front of him panicked, trying to pull Tord up to get him to the nurses. But as if it was all planned, Tord vomited down the front of the teacher’s shirt. He shrieked and ran out of the janitor’s closet, more worried for himself than the puking male. Tord groaned and pulled himself up from the ground, wiping his mouth on his sleeve then spitting on the ground. He mentally noted to keep that tactic in mind.

Tord quickly left, pretending like nothing happened as he trotted down the steps and after Tom, who was currently waiting outside with Matt and Edd. “You look like a wreck, Tord.” Tom immediately said, struggling to press his hand against the taller male’s forehead, “You sure you still wanna go to the movies?” “Yeah, I’m okay. Just almost had to suck Wulf’s dick to get you out of that hell hole.” Tord laughed a bit, whipping off his hoodie and revealing a dark grey shirt. He used it to wipe the sweat from his forehead then tied it around his waist. It was too warm out to be doing this shit.

"What kind of school does your God Father have you going to?" - "That God Father is THE Superman, thank you very much. And he isn't a God he's an alien, we're related." - "Don't tell me something I already know." Damian and Jon bickered back and forth as they patrolled the courtyard of the school. They were in normal clothing, of course. They were just Damian and Jon, not Robin and Superboy. Which sucks, because that means less recognition by the masses.

Jon, was used to being himself. Damian would rather be the role he was born to play, quite literally. And he wasn't too keen on the idea of spending most of his hours with some frillish alien boy living the American dream. "I don't get you Damian, didn't we fight Harley Quinn LAST weekend?" - "No, that was Ivy." Damian replied in a fatigued tone, "Know you're villains." - "Know your place." Damian gets in his face and pulls off a perfect straight face, like a shark unamused with it's prey. "I'm Older." Jon removes his glasses, his laser red eyes flaring, "I'm Taller." The tension between the two boys could only evolve from there. In the end, Damian shrugs it off, clamping down on his own tongue, making sure he doesn't blow his lid.

He gives a soft gripe, "Are you coming to Gotham or not??" - "I have homework to do. A father and mot- a family to go see." Damian's eyes rolled back, and were flat as the road. Did he just attempt to NOT offend him, how weak. "You're too innocent Jon..." - "What??" - "You can say mother around me, I still have one, you know." - "I'm sorry, I just..." - "She still loves me, you know." - "....." Jon didn't have anything else to say, and instead just put back on his glasses.

With a slash of hope to relinquish and indulge on an entirely different subject he goes, "hEY maybe you can come over my place, dad will like to see you again...maybe??" - "The last time I threatened to slice his throat." - "Oh yeah....well, he's a good man who gives second chances." - Damian gave a corrosive sigh, walking along once again. "Why do you even bother Damian..." he mutters towards himself, before his neck snapping back at the two boys leaving the school.

They looked, strange. Weird. Out of place. Jon watched Damian staring and got flustered suddenly, "That's Tord and Tom. I don't think they like me very much, the bullies don't even mess with those guys, they do elaborate schemes and such and it just isn't worth it. They haven't talked to me ever, if they knew I was Superboy, I bet they will. They're--" - "Skittles?" - "What??" - "Fruitbowls??" - "DAMIAN DIVERSITY IS ENCOURAGED." Damian gave a gruff 'pffft' and immediately whistled them over, "Hey you two~" Jon's was rattled with a mountain of regrets, and tugged on the back of Damian's coat, "This isn't funny." Damian replied with, "I'm only trying to get you knew pals softy." With that tease, Jon reluctantly shouted, "N-Nevermind you two just keep doing what you're doing." Damian glared and then shouted, "IDIOTS, COME HERE." uh oh…

Tord’s ears twitched at the whistling, but he tried to ignore it. But the two boys quietly arguing and eventually calling them “idiots” sparked a fire inside of him. The tall male wandered over, seeming to tower over the two.

Tom mosied behind, just wanting to stick with Edd and Matt. But what if his boyfriend needed support? Or if the three started a fight? Tord was always starting fights, especially when people insulted him.

Tord looked down at the two who called him over, a completely unamused look on his face. Tom stayed close to his side. “What do you two want?” The Norski spoke up, keeping the same, boring look on his face. “It can’t be this important, can it?” He spoke quietly in a monotone fashion.

"Everyone's taller than you..." Jon slickly teases, an earnest shuffle in expression taking a grasp of how Damian presented himself. He cackled almost, seeing the two boy's tower over them.

They weren't as tough as Bane, not as tough as Lex Luther, hell, they probably can't even square up to The Joker. Even without the obsessive tricks he's got up his purple sleeves. Scratch that, The Riddler. So many ways to insult them, so little time.

Damian just looked Tord up and down...and then did they same towards Tom. He squints getting a tad closer, "My accomplice would like to get to know you two, he says you don't talk to him much, why is that?" The 13 year old spoke. "Is it because he's eleven? Is it because his legs are skinny? Are you afraid?" - "Eleven and a half...." Jon coughs a whisper, glancing around. Why was he letting Damian just do this willy nilly, what a jerk.

"No, it's because we have a group of friends we stick with and don't bother with anybody else." Tord rolled his eyes, gently intertwining fingers with Tom who looked close to terrified. Normally he came off as this courageous piece of shit, but in one on one situations he was as good of use as a piece of plastic. "Also, it probably never occurred to you that we're 15 and 16. Why would we hang around some eleven-year-olds?" Tord scoffed, his Norwegian accent so thick it was difficult to understand what he was saying.

Tom pressed him shoulder against Tord's side, making the taller male sigh. Recently he had gotten a tattoo on that exact side. Now it was stinging and searing in pain. Tord gently bumped Tom off, since he still hasn't told the younger male. It would be too much to explain.

Damian's eyes stung at the sight of their hands locking with one another. He doesn't know why that bothered him so much, not because it was two guys, but maybe because he was envious of some sort of affection. His body movement can suggest he was uneasy, but his poker face was still on point. He could understand them with the Norwegian accent no problem, him and Jon could actually. Superman can hear things on earth light years away. In any language. Thick accents were as good as a cover up as speaking in internet slang.

Then the eleven year old comment came up, and Jon snarled. He stepped forward and readied his fists, "Why I 'oughtta.." Damian stops him of course. Put a hand to the boy's chest to make him calm. He too wanted to give these two guys a Superhero beat down, if he knew it was going to get this intense, he wouldn't bother trying to embarrass Jon in the first place. Damian speaks again, "We're both more mature than you'll ever be, for starters. But you wouldn't understand, so you should just take my word for it. Idiots..." he mutters that last part, walking along. "Forget the offer anyhow, we're not sorry for wasting your time." Jon was silent and just followed behind.

"Hell yeah you're more mature than we are! You just don't know how to have fun, ya God damn faggots!" Tord yelled out, then sighed and turned, going back to join Edd and Matt.

Tom looked up at him sadly, "Was that really necessary? You could have just nodded it off." He mumbled, scared of what Tord's reaction would be. But the teen just smiled, smiled and laughed it off, "Nah, had to make it a big deal." He leaned down and pecked the younger ones nose. They all started their way to the theatre, making sure to walk fast. Wülf would be on their tails any second now to track Tom down and snatch him back up for detention.

Damian and Jon jotted along, their legs wobbling. Damian was clearly bothered, antsy, that last comment was the drawing line. The next time he sees those guys, he'll make sure they regret it. Jon just shrugged it off, people are douchebags, they're teenagers, it's what they do. Silly comments didn't faze him, but he could tell how much it got under Damian's skin, and he tried to strike up a conversation.

"To be fair, you did kind of ask for that. Talking smack to people you didn't even know....." it made Damian snort, and he looked back at Jon, "You're totally following them and listening to their conversation aren't you?" Jon snickers back at him, "I know all the routes to the city, they're probably going to pee themselves when they see us."

Tord walked hand in hand with Tom, the younger male still trying to get hold of his side. He winced, "Tom, stop."

  
"Why? Normally you let me." Tom looked up at Tord, a smol bit sad.

  
"Because I got a tattoo and it hurts like hell. Especially in the heat." Tord sighed.  
Tom raised an eyebrow, "When did you get a tattoo."

  
"Two days ago." Tord mumbled.

  
"Of what?"

  
Tord winced, "Not here."

He knew that the tattoo he got was the mark of the Red Leader. But he didn't want to tell his friends yet. He knew Edd knew what it was, but Matt and Tom he wasn't so sure. He had four more years with his friends. He didn't want to ruin it now.

  
Once they got to the theatre, all of the boys paid for their own tickets and headed back to the show they were seeing. Edd and Matt stayed at the concession stand, but Tom and Tord went to find and save the crew good seats.

  
"Tord," Tom whined, "Can you please tell me what it is? Or show me? I won't tell anyone else if it's something secretive."

  
"I want to tell all of you at the same time. So no." Tord answered. Tom sighed as they plopped down in the nosebleed seats.

What's happening?" - "Tord got a tattoo, and it burns in the heat." Jon tells Damian, with a clueless but monotoned vendetta. Honestly, eavesdropping has never been so easy before. Not only did they follow them here, but with Jon's super hearing, he could hear e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g. The perks of being a super child. Damian grins his teeth together, this was getting good. Except for that one paining thought..."Which one is Tord again???" Jon answered with a blur of enthusiasm, "The one with the brown hair I believe."

As for where they were located, they sat in the back of the theater. Just incase Jon needed to burn the back of their scalps with laser beams that could shoot from his irises. Or if Damian needed to stab them in the back with a literal sword. Damian mutters once again, "Idiots...." and a frightened Jon widens his eyes, "Shh, they might hear us." He screams in a whisper, Damian holding up a bag of popcorn to the younger male. "Popcorn?" He goes, and Jon couldn't refuse. He loves popcorn. He sits beside Damian happily, and the two look ahead to the silver screen. Almost forgetting their brooding rivalry. It was...nice.

Soon enough Edd and Matt joined the boys again. They all stayed silent during the movie, which wasn't normally for them. Normally they would whisper to each other most of the time. Tord chewed on his lip as they left the theatre, Edd and Matt ahead of them chattering about the movie. Tom just waddled behind Tord, their hands still locked together.

  
"Tord, will you please tell me what it is?" Tom continued to whine. Tord knew this wasn't normal for him to beg, so he felt especially guilty keeping it back.

  
"Fine, but you have to promise not to cry or anything. Because the guys'll kill me."

Tord groaned, rubbing his eyes.

  
"It's the mark of the Red Leader. I'll show you it once we get home, okay? It's a thing for war."

  
"War?" Tom piped up, looking up at Tord with a hollow expression, "No way, you didn't.."

  
"Well, I did. And I have four more years to spend with you guys."

  
In the middle of walking, Tord swooped Tom up and held him like a child. The younger boy held onto Tord with dear life, scared of being the slightest bit off ground.

  
"Please promise me you won't die." Tom whispered. He pretended to always hate being around Tord, but he truly didn't want to lose the boy.

  
"I won't." Tord falsely promised. He knew he couldn't promise something like that.

Damian and Jon jumped across rooftops continuing their eavesdropping as usual. Damian was a bit arrogant and stubborn and wanted to know ALL of the information NOW, but Jon took his time to take everything piece by piece and let it settle.

The two came to a sudden stop, when Jon turned around with a concerned look. "What is it?" Damian says with a dash of confusion.

Jon blinked a few times and gave a brash sigh, "He's going to war..." - "Who?" - "Tord." - "Oh....alright so what? Can we beat them up already?" Jon raised an eyebrow, "We still PROTECT these people Damian, what are we doing???" - "Getting revenge."

Jon was in a state of shock, kicking over the pebbles that littered the rooftop, and he grabbed Damian's hand, "I thought you were Batman's son. Batman believes in justice, not, vengeance." Baffled, really, Damian furrowed his eyebrows.

"My Grandfather is also Ra's al Ghul, leader of the league of assassins. Immortality runs through my veins, and we seek vengeance on those who've done us wrong."

Jon shouts, "Who's side are you on?!" - "You're too loud..." Damian moved Jon to the side and wiggled his own ears. "So is that it? Is that all they had to say???" - "He said something about a Red Leader, he didn't go into specifics about the war, and whenever it is, he has four years left before..." there was a slight pause, and Damian shot his head backwards to confront Jon with his devious eyes.

“This is perfect." - "Huh?" - "You wanted to protect some people, well now we've got a mission of our own." - "I'm not following..." - "We should investigate this further, keep it a secret, it can be our little fling." - "Fling?" - "T-Thing!" Damian reassured, "I've got a bad gut feeling about this 'Red Leader' and this 'War' so thanks to my childishness, we've actually got some protecting to do." Jon crossed his arms and bared an unconvincing smirk. "So, you do realize, you'll have to put up with me for this entire thing, right?"

Damian actually didn't mind...he actually wanted to. But he wouldn't let it show. He'd just go, "DANG IT!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> "Just like old times...." ~Tord


End file.
